The Curse of Jealousy
by AsterixCat
Summary: A foreign sorceress appears and turns Kyoko into a green eyed monster. Has our lovesick Ren grown tired and moved on to someone else? or is it something more sinister? KyokoXRen


So this idea came to me from out of nowhere but I was really taken with it. I also needed to write something that wasn't Confessions of Mr Brightside for a while. And the good news is I've actually planned for this one! YAY! This chapter's a little longer than I usually write but that's no bad thing. I hope you like it as much as I do. :)

_Italics indicate the character is speaking English_.  
>Usual type is Japanese.<p>

* * *

><p>"To Dark Moon!"<p>

"Kanpai!

The party was in full swing. Buzzing with laughter and excited chatter, the room was a sea of mingling guests. The celebration? Upon the release of the dark moon DVDs, they had immediately topped the sales charts and had remained there for over a month. Director Ogata had called everyone up and booked some fancy room in a hotel to celebrate with everyone. In reality it wasn't much to warrant this level of hype but mostly it was an excuse to catch up with each other. Momose-san had a new drama, Kyoko had Natsu and Setsu. And Ren had his role as BJ although of course they couldn't tell anyone about it.

The night was going well in his opinion. The room was amazing; decked in European plush, red velvet and gold. He'd gotten to see Kyoko in another beautiful outfit and this time he'd been the one to arrive with her. He'd made sure to keep a watchful eye on Kijima, guarding his prey. Though he had to admit the predator within him had growled at the sight of her in that dress. It was a figure hugging black dress, cut to just above the knee and held up by thin silver chains which clasped at the back of her neck. She'd matched it with the shoes she'd received from her landlords. All the male eyes in the room were on her and it was becoming tiring flashing his Cain face at each and everyone that tried to make an approach. But overall there was nothing he could complain about. He'd needed a break, a chance to chill and take a breather. Obviously, he could think of better things he could be doing, like taking Kyoko back to his apartment and seeing if that clasp was as flimsy as it looked.

"Well this is a great party, isn't it Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro quizzed the petite girl, making up for his clients lack of communication as usual.

"Yes it is." Kyoko nodded and looked around with a smile. Her eyes had lit up with her customary fairytale sparkle when they had entered the room. It looked like they should be in a palace.

"Although, I must say that one you threw with Maria-chan was much more impressive." Yashiro was once again ladling the compliments on in order to provoke some reaction from Ren. But the young man was stoic as usual.

A faint blush rose on her cheeks. "Yashiro-san, please..." She glanced around, "You shouldn't say that here. People might get offended." She giggled anyway and continued to smile sweetly.

"It was a shame you only got to be a caterer for your party. At least you got the chance to dress up tonight." Momose-san chipped in. "You look so pretty."

She looked at the floor, the heavy blush now weighing her head down. What was with all these compliments? "A-Are you sure? I thought this dress was bit too adult for me." She raised her head only to be blinded and transfixed by the angel's smile.

Chocolate eyes met hers and made her soul sigh. "You look fabulous Mogami-san." She could say the same for him. His dark suit and open collar shirt had made even her innocent mind, purr at the sight of him. She put it down to respect. Yes a deep respect. It was one of his professional labels, he was handsome model. She was just admiring his work by staring at him when he thought she wasn't looking.

The ringing of a phone broke her reverie. Looking around for the source of the distraction she found the object of her daydreams searching his pockets. With a polite smile he excused himself and strolled away from the group leaving them to continue their discussion. Only a pair of gold eyes continued to watch him. Leaving the group as well she wandered over to the drinks table, still following him with her gaze.

He raised the phone to his ear. "Hai?"

He heard a light, feminine voice at the other end. "_Hello there. You shocked me, I forgot about you being Japanese, Kuon." _

What? He stopped in his tracks, stunned. Who was this person? He didn't recognise the voice. How did she know his real name?

"_Who are you? How did you get this number?" _he hissed, turning and walking further away from the crowd and out into a shadowy corridor.

"_The same way I found out about your new life and who you've become, I just asked the right people, sweetie." _He could almost hear the cruel smirk.

"_Who. Are. You?" _ Whoever this was they were trying his patience. He didn't want to play games, especially with someone who might have access to information he never wanted anyone to see.

"_Oh, you don't know me but you knew my brother."_ She said matter-of-factly. Lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, he heard her breathing into the receiver. "_The name's Georgia Abrams, honey, but I believe you were better acquainted with my brother - Rick, weren't you?... Murderer."_

His blood ran cold. The past had finally caught up to him. He'd known this day would come. The flashbacks had been the start of it and now the world he'd built for himself was breaking up around him and the nightmares were coming in. Searching for something to say, all he could do was stare in a blind panic at a dark patch on the wall.

"_Hit a sore spot have I? But it's true isn't it? You killed my beloved brother. Selfishly took his life with your teenage tantrums." _

"_I'm sorry..." _ It was the best he could manage. His throat was dry but he felt sick to his stomach. The world was spinning with resurfaced trauma and he had to lean against the wall for support.

"_You're sorry. Well sorry doesn't fix anything. Sorry doesn't bring back Rick."_

"_I know, I'm sorry." _She giggled at his continuous apologies but that was all he could do. He didn't know how to express his guilt and anguish and yet he was Japan's top actor. What should he do? In an instant he'd reverted to his former self, frightened and alone. It was his first time speaking to someone who'd actually known Rick since...it had happened. He still couldn't bring himself to say it or even think it. He was scared. He felt out of his depth and he was drowning. What should he do?

"_But you know, Kuon? I've been thinking and I think I'm gonna give you a chance to show me your remorse. That is, if you do feel remorseful?" _He was in a dark place and there appeared to be no way out, if this woman was going to offer him a way out, no matter how dubious, he would take it. Any chance to escape this cold prison, she'd put him in.

"_I'll do it. Tell me what you need me to do."_

The door to the women's toilets slammed shut. Kyoko paced up and down, her hands moving about, fiddling with her clothing and hair. What had that been? She didn't know why she'd followed him; A premonition of danger maybe? But it had shocked her. Although she couldn't see his face, she'd seen his body stiffen and he'd switched to speaking English. He hadn't sounded like his gentlemanly, friendly self, though. The anger and frustration had reminded her of him in Karuizawa. The only people she'd seen him use that tone with were, Her, Yashiro and the President. And neither the president nor Yashiro would speak to him in English. So who was it? They must have been close to him to have his number but they were foreign and she didn't think he had any close foreign friends. But then did she really know that much about him?

She had surfaced from her deep thoughts to find he had disappeared. When she'd looked back over to the group she saw he hadn't returned there. A quick search had found him in a corridor and she was just about to go and greet him when she saw him slump against the wall, looking pale but still he'd continued to talk. _"I'm sorry."_ There was no light in his voice, only sadness, resentment and pain. She'd wanted to stay and listen further but she'd been called over by the director. Torn between her curiosity and obedience, she'd hung around the corner long enough to hear him say _"Tell me what you need me to do." _And it was those words that had her pacing now. Why did they hold such foreboding for her? God help him she prayed.

*beep* He flipped the phone shut and held it closed between his hands, as if trying to stop something escaping. Taking deep breaths, he tried to compose himself. His body was still shaking, the colour still drained from his face. "It's ok. It's ok. It's over." He was muttering to himself in an effort to calm his scattered pulse. The man inside him was telling him to grow up. Only children succumbed to fear from a phone conversation, and even then it was stupid. But children had not seen - had not done the things he had. He could argue that he had genuine things to fear and a visit from the shadows of his past was definitely high on his list. He didn't want to be alone, but knew that if he went back out there, there'd be no way his fake smile could hide the panicked expression on his face. He wanted Kyoko. Wasn't it Rick that had taught him the strength that she could give him? The magic of the girl you love. Well he needed it now. He wanted to hold her close, bury his face in her hair and never face the world again. Cautiously, he opened the phone again, expecting the phone to ring and send him back into the chasm of guilt again. When nothing happened, he shakily pressed speed-dial 1 and waited for it to connect.

Kyoko tried to focus on Director Ogata but her mind kept floating back to the knotting problem she was trying to unpick. Who? What? Why? Questions drifted about her brain distracting her. With great embarrassment, she realised he'd stopped talking and was staring at her expectantly along with the rest of the group.

"Well Kyoko-chan? Is it true?"

Oh crap! "I...uh...I...er." Suddenly, a violent vibration spread through her body, making the assembled people take a surprised step back. "O-h. O-n-e m-o-m-e-n-t p-l-e-a-s-e." Her voice shook as she flicked open the phone. "Mogami here. Oh, Tsuruga-san." She looked around. She couldn't see him in the room so where could he be?

"How can I help?"

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san, but I'm not feeling too well. I was going to leave now but then I remembered that you needed a lift back. So I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a lift back now or do you want to get a lift from someone else?"

There was something wrong. His voice was quiet and emotionless. He was hiding something and she knew it. But damn it all she would find out what it was. "I'm so sorry your feeling ill. I will accept your offer of a ride but are you sure you'll be alright to drive?"

"Yes. I'm just feeling a little tired but I'll be alright. Also if you could possibly tell Yashiro-san we're leaving, I'd be grateful. I'll meet you out by the car when you're ready."

"Ok, Thank you. I'll get him. See you." Anxious, she flashed a quick smile at her company. "I'm sorry but I have to leave now. This has been wonderful Director Ogata. Thank you so much." She bowed and hurried off to find Yashiro. They all smiled knowingly and Ogata sighed, "Tsuruga is a lucky guy." Nodding in agreement they looked at the girl speeding away from them.

The corridor was filled with the sound of her heels clicking across the floor in a steadily increasing tempo. Yashiro had to break into a little jog to keep up with her. "What's the hurry Kyoko-chan?" he panted. He'd been dragged away by the arm from his conversation with a rather pretty makeup artist, with Kyoko spouting something about Ren feeling sick and leaving now. He hadn't even had time to apologise. Even for Kyoko this level of concern was excessive. She stopped by the exit and turned to him. "I don't know." Her face was serious and a worried frown spread across her lips. "I've just got this feeling... When he was on the phone he sounded lost like he wasn't just asking to leave, he was asking to be saved." He nodded at her. That certainly sounded disturbing. He knew Ren. He had a habit of keeping his problems to himself and struggling with them alone. It was up to the people around him to notice and persuade him to let them help. He opened the door for Kyoko and they continued walking although at a slower pace this time. Sighing, she carried on "It was like when he got in that car accident and just became cold and blank. Whatever this is, it's getting to him really badly."

They came round a corner and found him hunched over the roof of the car, head in his hands. Yashiro felt a chill spread down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool spring breeze. "Ren? Are you alright?" He reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but his body snapped up straight. He looked at them with startled, fear filled eyes. Yashiro was still frozen, hand in mid air and looking down at Kyoko he saw her face plastered with anxiety, hands held up as if she were trying to calm a flighty animal. "It's alright. It's only us." Her gentle voice seeped into his soul and massaged the tension and fear away. She reached out a hand and cautiously stroked her fingertips across his arm and then slowly moved downwards with her palm until she reached his hand. Softly, she held it and brought it upwards so that she could clasp it with both hands, all the while never breaking eye contact with him.

Yashiro watched in wonder as she soothed him with her words. The tall man's shoulders loosened and his breathing slowed, all at the touch of her hands; only when he appeared to finally be relaxed, did she look away from his face and turn to face him. "Yashiro-san could you please call a taxi. I don't want him driving like this." She whispered but the tone was one of deep concern and so he hastily pulled on a latex glove and left them alone.

Kyoko turned back to tend to Ren. He was looking down at her, the corners of his mouth struggling to form a small smile. "Thank you," he whispered. She squeezed his hand and he held hers tighter. "Come on," she said quietly, "Let's sit in the car, it's getting cold out here." Opening the door to the backseat, she lead him by his hand, still following his eyes with hers and pulled him tenderly in to sit next to her.

"Do you want me to put the light on?" He shook his head. They were sat in a way such that she was opposite him and so could keep a watchful eye on his facial expressions. In the moonlight his eyes looked silver and she reached up one of her hands to brush a lock of hair away from them, smiling when it simply flopped back again. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she knew this was not the time. Right now he just needed comforting. With a sigh he hung his head and leaned forward to rest it on her shoulder. A little shocked by this forward gesture, she continued to stroke his hair and felt him take a deep breath. "Are you alright, Tsuruga-san?"

"Mmmnnnn." The sound buzzed across the sensitive skin on her shoulder that her dress exposed and his warm breath tickled her collarbone.

"Are you feeling a little better?" He sat up slowly, looking up at her again.

"I'm just a little sick, that's all." A fragment of his gentleman smile had returned and he was beginning to come back to his usual self. Searching her mind for something she could do to help him, she remembered a previous experience.

Blushing lightly she said "Would you like to use my lap as pillow like before?" It was the only thing she could think to offer him. His smile broadened as she shuffled along the seat and patted the black fabric of her lap. They ended up in a more intimate position than last time. Her left hand remained stroking his hair while her right arm was wrapped around his shoulders in a half hug. All the while her hand never loosened its grip on his, making sure to keep the bond between them there.

Yashiro returned to find the actor and the girl he loved wrapped in an embrace and sleeping softly in the safety each other's arms, oblivious to the dark storm clouds rolling overhead.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I really, REALLY like the plot of this story! Hopefully that will make me write more. I know I haven't really moved the plot along but this was setting the scene for what will come next. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
